Clone
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Suite à une question que se posé Naruto sur le Kage Bushin, Notre héros se crée un clône bizarre... Un clône à problème !


Yue : Je mis mes fics de côté pour faire cette petite histoire qui viens de germer dans ma tête !

Naruto : J'aime pas cette histoire !

Yue : Ta gueule ! Et joue ! Et tu connais pas le scénario en plus !

Naruto : J'aime pas cette histoire quand même !

Yue : Laisse moi faire le résumé au moins ! Et présenter cette fic !

_Titre : Le clone incontrolable !_

_Résumé : Suite à une question que se posé Naruto sur le Kage Bushin, Notre héros se crée un clône bizarre... Un clône à problème !_

_Situation dans le manga : Encore une fois, dans les next gen mais Sasuke est là._

_genre : Comique si possible ! One-shot (mon premier)_

**Le clone incontrolable !**

Week-end de congé chez les ninjas de Konoha. Certain se repose pour ces jours comme Kakashi qui lit son livre. Ou encore Shikamaru qui dort en regardant les nuage. Voir Kiba qui va draguer. Les filles font les boutiques elles.

Mais certain comme Naruto s'entraîne. Enfin s'entraîner n'est pas le mot juste... En effet, depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme voulait faire une expérience avec son kage bushin. Mettre tout son chakra pour faire un seul clone pour voir combien de temps ce clone allait durer, car avec peut de chakra, ses clones duraient cinq à dix minutes.

"S'il dure hyper longtemps, je sens que je vais m'amuser !" rigolait tout seul Naruto qui avait de précieu projet si son idée marché.

Très vite, le jeune Uzumaki fit sa technique du KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU. Tout son chakra passa dans un seul clone qui apparu dans une grosse fumé. Le clone, bien visible devant un Naruto fatigué, était très souriant.

"Génial ! Maintenant, on a plus qu'a attendre..."

Sans qu'il s'en rend compte, le clone venait de frapper le Naruto original.

"Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps à attendre !" souria le clone. "Laisse moi m'amuser !"

Et il disparu laissant l'original allongé.

"Naruto..."

"Hein ?"

"Debout sale boulet !"

C'était Sasuke qui était accroupis près de Naruto pour réveiller ce dernier.

"Oh Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

"Je m'entraîné pas loin d'ici ! Et je t'ai vu allongé... je voulais m'assuré que t'était mort..."

"Connard ! On m' attaqué par derrière pendant que je m'entraînais. Où est mon clone ?"

"Il a dû disparaitre... Apparament, ça fait un petit bout de temps que tu es dans les vapes." répondit calmement l'Uchiwa.

"Merde... Je vais devoir recommencer une autre fois..." ragea Naruto pas content.

"Yo les jeunes !" La personne qui venait de les saluer était Kakashi, leur sensei. "Me dites pas que vous vous battez encore pour vous entraîner !"

"Non ! Mais Naruto s'est fait attaquer." expliqua Sasuke en se relevant.

"Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Bha je m'entraîné en essaiyant un truc avec le Kage bushin ! Une fois le clone crée, je me suis pris un coup par derrière et je me suis évanoui."

"En un coup ?" demanda Kakashi.

"Ouais ! Faut dire, j'étais crevé à faire un clone puissant !"

"Un clone puissant ?" redemanda le sensei.

"Ouais ! J'ai mis tout mon chakra dans ce clone pour voir combien de temps il allait durer !" expliqua Naruto en se relevant avec difficulté.

"Pourquoi ne pa m'avoir demandé ? Je pouvais te répondre sur ça !"

"Combien de temps dur ce genre de clone ?" demanda Sasuke interressé.

"Nul ne le sait ! Mais une rumeur dit qu'il dure à vie ! Un véritable double de l'utilisateur ! Enfin c'est une rumeur ! En général, il doit durer vingt-quatre heures tout au plus d'après les plus grand ninja !"

"Une journée entière ? C'est cool ça !" remarqua Naruto.

"Sûrement !" Vous feriez mieu de rentrer ! La nuit commence à tomber !"

"Déjà ?" hurla Naruto. "Mais... J'ai commencé mon entraînement vers 14heure ! Il est quelle heure ?"

"19h !" répondit Sasuke. "T'as dû faire une sacré sieste !"

"Ma journée est fini..." pleura le jeune blond. "Plus que demain pour m'amuser..."

"Moi je vous laisse ! Salut !" salua le Jounin en disparaissant.

"Moi aussi je me tire ! Salut !" continua Sasuke en disparaissant à son tour.

"Et personne ne m'aide pour rentrer !" hurla Naruto qui était encore fatigué.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, dès le matin, Naruto sorti de chez lui pour manger des râmens, ceux qu'il n'avait pas mangé la veille, vu qu'il est rentrer chez lui directement pour dormir sans manger. Mais c'est pendant qu'il mangeait chez Ichiraku que le malheur le frappa.

C'est après avoir manger son troisième bol de râmen que soudain :

"NARUTO ! ENFOIRE !!"

Kiba venait d'entré à Ichiraku, trempé. Lui et Akamaru, qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

"Un problème ?" demanda Naruto en vidant complétement son 3ème bol.

"Te fout pas de moi ! ça te prend souvent d'aspergé les potes comme ça, avec une lance à incendie dès le matin ?"

"Hein ? T'as fumé ou quoi ? Je ferai pas ça... Sauf peut-être sur Sasuke..."

"Ne rigole pas ! Je t'ai vu ! Et t'as même hurlé : Maintenant tu pue bien le chien mouillé !"

"NARUTO !"

Cette fois-ci, c'était Sakura qui venait de hurler le nom du jeune mangeur de râmen.

"Sa...Sakura... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Donne moi ces photos !!" hurla de rage la jeune fille au cheveux rose.

"Qu.. Quelle photo ?" demanda Naruto qui ne comprenait plus rien.

"Celle que tu as faite de moi pendant que je me changeait ce matin ! Je t'ai vu avec un appareil devant ma fenêtre !"

"Mais... J'ai rien fait..."

"Je t'ai vu ! Ne me ment pas !" hurla Sakura en le frappant pour le faire valser jusqu'au mur en face d'Ichiraku.

"Naruto !"

Là, c'était Lee. Mais il n'était pas en colère comparé aux deux autres.

"Lee ! Sauve moi !"pleura Naruto sans que Rock Lee l'entende.

"Naruto ! Je pensais pas que tu oserai me défier ! Prépare toi au combat !" souria le futur maître de Taijutsu.

"Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas fait ça !"

"NARUTO !!!"

Manque de chance pour Naruto, cette fois-ci, c'était Tsunade qui venait de hurler son nom.

"La vieille maintenant..." marmonna le pauvre garçon.

"Rend moi mes bouteilles de sake !!" ordonna-t-elle en attrapant le concerné par la veste.

"Donne moi ces photos !" hurla Sakura.

"Prépare toi au grand plongeons dans une bassin glacé !" ordonna Kiba.

"Alors ce combat ?" demanda Lee.

"AU SECOURS !!!" Hurla Naruto les larmes aux yeux.

Dans le bureau de l'hokage. Tsunade, Sakura, Lee et Kiba questionnairent Naruto.

"Donc... Si je comprend bien... Nous quatre... nous avons été victime de blague de Naruto... Mais ce dernier ne veut pas l'avouer..."

"Mais j'ai rien fait..." se défendit Naruto. "Je mangeais..."

"Vers quel heure étais-tu à Ichiraku ?" demanda la godaime.

"10h je crois... 10h10 environ... après j'y suis rester jusqu'a maintenant."

"Et à 11h ? T'étais pas à ma fenêtre ?" demanda Sakura toujours énervé.

"Et vers 10h30 ! Tu vas pas me dire que c'est pas toi que j'ai vu m'aspergé d'eau ?" continua Kiba.

"Et la lettre de défi que tu m'as remis en main propre vers 9h ?" demanda Lee.

"Et cette lettre qui dit que tu m'as piqué toutes mes bouteilles de Sake qui se trouvaient dans ma piece secrette ? Tu vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas ton écriture ?" rajouta Tsunade.

La femme Hokage montra à tous, une lettre qui disait :

"Toutes les bouteilles sont pour moi ! Signé Naruto."

"Bonjour !" salua Kakashi en entrant. "Tiens Naruto ! Tu ne devais pas aller faire quelque course ? tu as fait vite sinon ! Je t'ai quitté y'a même pas 5minutes !"

"Quoi ?" hurlérent toutes les personnes présentent dans la piéce sauf Kakashi.

"Tu as vu Naruto dehors ?" demanda Tsunade.

"Oui ! D'ailleurs, tu parais fort joyeux... Pas comme maintenant !" rajouta le sensei de l'équipe 7.

"Mais... Naruto n'a pas bougé d'ici depuis près de 30minutes..." remarqua Sakura. "Mais qui..?"

Lourd silence. Nuls dans le bureau ne semblaient comprendre ce qu'il se passé.

"On va se calmer... Et tout reprendre depuis le début ! Kakashi, reste un peu, tu vas nous aider !"

Après quelques explications, les preuves qui montraient que Naruto était coupable de plusieurs bétises.

"Mais si c'est pas Naruto ? Qui s'amuserait à faire autant de bétises ?" demanda Kiba qui ne comprenait plus rien.

"On se croirait revenue à l'époque des bancs de l'académie mais en pire et version de nos jours..." remarqua Sakura.

"Peut-être que quelqu'un se fait passé pour Naruto pour pouvoir s'amuser à sa manière !" tenta Lee.

"Naruto ! Tu sais ce qui es arrivé à ton clone d'hier ?" demanda soudainement Kakashi.

"Je sais pas ! Je me suis fait attaqué par derrière d'un coup... Mais oui ! Quelqu'un à voulut prendre ma place après m'avoir frappé hier..."

"Je ne crois pas ! Tu es sûre que c'est pas ton clone qui fait tout ça ?" coupa Kakashi calmement.

"Kakashi ! Un clone ne durerait pas aussi longtemps !" interrompis Tsunade fatiguée.

"Pas si c'est un clone spécial ! Naruto a utilisé tout son chakra pour faire un clone hier et..."

"QUOI ?!" Hurla soudain la cinquième. "TU AS QUOI ?"

"Ben... Hier je voulais voir ce que ça faisait de faire un clone avec tout son chakra alors..."

"BAKA !! INCONCIENT !! FAUT JAMAIS FAIRE CA !"

"Ben pourquoi ? Kakashi-sensei m'a dit qu'il devait durer 24h je crois..."

"FAUX !!" hurla Tsunade. "Il n'y a pas longtemps, des spécialistes ont découverts ce que donnait cette pratique sur le kage bushin !"

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?" demanda Lee intéressé.

"Un clone maléfique ! Un clone éteernel !"

"En claire..." commencea Sakura.

"En claire, dans le village, un deuxième Naruto se balade en quête de victime à qui pourrir la vie comme nous l'avons été !"

"Pauvre crétin !" Hurla Sakura vraiment furax en attrapant Naruto par le col pour le secouer comme un prunier. "Donc c'est quand même ta faute tous ce qui arrive !"

"C'est pas faux..." marmonna Kiba.

"Le plus important est de retrouver le clone maléfique !" rappella Tsunade.

"Et comment on va le retrouver ? Pour les blagues sans se faire choper, Naruto était presque un pro... Alors le maléfique... ça sera un peu plus dur..." remarqua Kakashi.

"Naruto ! C'est de ta faute, ce qui se passe, donc tu as intéret à te retrouver !" ordonna l'Hokage. "Kiba, Lee, Sakura et Kakashi t'aideront ! Et maintenant allez-y !"

Rapidement, les cinq ninjas partirent laissant Tsunade avec ses papiers.

Dehors, les cinq ninjas s'étaient séparés, en ordonnant à Naruto de faire une marque de reconnaissance sur son bras pour qu'ils ne le prennent pas pour le clone.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto/Clone cherchait une nouvelle victime pour ses farces. Et la victime était tout désigné. Droit devant lui se trouvait Hinata Hyuuga toute seule.

"Pièce de choix !" souria le clone. "L'original voulait sortir avec il me semble..."

Etant un clone de Naruto, il connaissait les désires de ce dernier.

"Voici ma victime ! Ou plutôt mes victimes ! Naruto et Hinata ! Naruto doit être au courant que je suis en train de m'amuser !"

Très vite, le faux Naruto alla à la rencontre de la demoiselle.

"Bonjour Hinata ! ça va ?" demanda Naruto/Clone.

"Na... Naruto ! Bon... Bonjour !" salua Hinata. "Ou... Oui ça va !"

"ça te dirait de venir avec moi pour se balader dans le village ?" proposa le clone maléfique en souriant comme Naruto à l'habitude de faire.

Plus loin, le vrai Naruto réfléchissait à ce que pourrai faire le clone.

"Bon... Imaginons... Je suis mon clone version maléfique... Qui j'irais voir pour l'emmerder... Sasuke ? Non ! Je le garderai pour la fin... Shino ? Non... Faudrait être sucidaire... Ino ? Je crois pas, je viens de piéger Sakura. La meilleur amie, je la piégerais en même temps que Sasuke en plus avec un coup hyper vache...(la fausse lettre de déclaration d'amour par exemple)... Choji ? Il est en mission avec Shikamaru, Neji et Tenten... Reste... HINATA !!!

Rapidement, il se leva, tout en paniquant, il regarda partout.

"Merde ! Hinata ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? Mais quel con ! Je previens les autres ? Non pas le temps ! Elle n'est pas en mission ! Je dois vite la trouver !"

Le jeune ninja sauta de toit en toit à la recherche d'Hinata, qu'il trouva asez rapidement car juste en passant devant Ichiraku, Naruto vit la demoiselle entrer avec juste à côté lui-même, enfin son clone. Instinctivement, Naruto lancea des shurikens juste devant les pieds de Naruto et atterit sur le sol pour se montrer au clone et à Hinata.

"Je te tiens clone raté !" hurla l'original.

"Merde ! Juste au moment où j'allais m'amuser !" cracha le Naruto maléfique dans sa tête.

"Hinata ! Eloigne-toi de lui ! C'est pas moi ! C'est un clone maléfique !" expliqua Naruto à la jeune Hyuuga qui ne comprenait plus rien en voyant deux Naruto.

"Ne le crois pas !" répondit le faux. "Tu vois pas qu'il veut te faire douter ! On voit bien que je suis le vrai !"

"Si tu me ressemble bien c'est parce que t'es un clone de moi-même !"

Hinata recula un peu. Regarda les deux Naruto.

"Qui est le vrai ?" se demanda-t-elle.

Plus loin, Kakashi cherchait le clone. Pour trouver le clone, il décida de se mettre à la place de Naruto et se demanda ce qu'il ferait, et où il irait.

"A Ichiraku bien sûre !" souria le sensei en claquant des doigts.

Pile au moment où Kakashi claqua de doigt, il y eu une explosion derrière lui. Pile où se trouvait Ichiraku.

Arrivé sur les lieux, Kakashi ne fut pas le seul à être intéressait par l'explosion. Sakura, Lee et Kiba étaient aussi sur les lieux. Faut dire que eux aussi voulait venir à Ichiraku pour essaiyer de trouver le faux Naruto car apparament, ils avaient tiré la même conclusion que Kakashi.

Comme spectacle, il y avait, deux Naruto assommés allongés sur le sol. Hinata près d'eux vérifiait s'ils étaient pas morts.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Kakashi en s'avanceant vers eux.

"Ben... Les deux Naruto étaient là, en train de se crier dessus pour me dire qui était le vrai..." commencea Hinata en se levant. "Puis après ils se sont jeté l'un sur l'autre... L'un des Naruto à pris des cartes explosives dans sa poche très rapidement et il les a fait explosé quand ils étaient l'un sur l'autre... Je sais même ps c'est lequel qu'il l'a fait..."

"Dans ce cas... Il reste une seul solution !" proposa Kiba en sortant des cordes. "On les attache tout les deux !"

Plus tard, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade, Kakashi, Lee, Kiba et Hinata réveillérent les deux Naruto pour pouvoir faire un test ultime. Savoir qui est le vrai et qui est le clone.

"On a pas un jutsu qui fait dire la vérité ?" demanda Kiba.

"Non !" répondit l'Hokage.

"On n'a qu'a les envoyer chez Morino Hibiki !" proposa Kakashi.

"ça va pas !" hurlérent les deux Naruto.

"Pas besoin ! Donnez moi une heure seul avec eux dans une pièce et je vais leur faire avouer !" remarqua Sakura en craquant ses poings.

"On n'a qu'a leur posé des questions, que seul le vrai pourrait répondre !" continua Lee.

"Pas bête !" remarqua Tsunade. "Et je sais comment faire !"

La cinquième attrappa un des Naruto, l'emmena dans la pièce à coté.

Deux minutes s'écoulérent. Quand soudain, Tsunade revena avec un Naruto détaché.

"C'est le vrai celui-là !" conclua la femme. "Quand je lui ai demander vers quelle heure on l'a emmené dans le bureau pour le question sur ses gamineries, il a mis longtemps à répondre et vu sa manière de réfléchir, il faisait pas semblant en plus, il a donné sa réponce presque juste. A 5 minutes près !"

"Dans ce cas... On en fait quoi du clone ?" demanda Kakashi en regardant le clone qui se défendait en affirmant être le vrai.

"Faut l'annulé ! Mais seul Naruto peut le faire vu que le clone ne veut pas le faire, reste Naruto." expliqua Tsunade. "Naruto à toi de jouer !"

Le jeune blond, fit le jutsu d'annulation mais au lieu du clone attaché, c'était le détaché qui venait de disparaitre.

"Affaire réglé !" affirma Tsunade. "Détachez Naruto !"

"Mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Sakura.

"C'est simple ! Le clone a mal répondut à ma question ! Et pour lui faire croire que c'est le vrai, j'ai dis que seul Naruto pouvait le faire disparaitre en faisant une annulation !"

"Hors, seul le clone doit faire cette annulation pour disparaitre !" continua Kakashi. "Mais ça, le clone ne le savait. Et il a pensé que quand on verra que nous nous sommes trompé, il allait ! Malheureusement pour lui... Il a vraiment fait le jutsu d'annulation... Donnant fin à sa vie de clone !"

"En claire ! Je remercie Naruto d'être bête ! Heureusement que c'est une clone parfaitement identique, donc parfaitrement bête !" se moqua Tsunade alors que Naruto lui lanceait des injures.

**Fin**

Yue : Je sais, c'est nul pour un one-shot ! Mais j'avais envis de faire cette histoire même si elle est rater ! L'idée du clone raté à cause du chakra en trop, je l'ai eu comme ça alors que je me faisait chier !

Naruto : Tu l'as mal écrite ! C'est nul !

Yue : Attend ! Je réfléchie à un chapitre spécial Halloween ! ça va te plaire ! Peureux comme tu es ! Les lecteurs vont s'amuser !

Naruto : Nooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yue : mis lecteurs et mies lectrices ! Je vous dis à bientôt sur FFN pour une One-shot spécial Halloween dans l'univers de Naruto !


End file.
